Red Ridding Hood
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Di sebuah desa yang ramai tetapi suram, setiap malam purnama akan diadakan upacara yang harus merelakan satu tumbal. Akankah Naruto sang tokoh utama akan dapat menghentikan upacara itu? RnR Please Maaf kalau banyak typo


Red Ridding Hood

Summary : Di sebuah desa yang ramai tetapi suram, setiap malam purnama akan diadakan upacara yang harus merelakan satu tumbal. Akankah Naruto sang tokoh utama akan dapat menghentikan upacara itu? RnR Please~

Author's Note : Sebelumnya saya minta maaf bila ada typo(s). Saya tidak sempat nge-edit. Saya sedang buru-buru. Disini, saat Naruto berumur 10 tahun, dia sudah bisa berpikir layaknya orang dewasa. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil polos.

.

.

.

Kenalkan, aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Lelaki dengan paras manis –kata orang-orang– berkulit _tan_, berbola mata saffire dan berambut pirang jabrik berantakan. Umurku sekarang baru 10 tahun. Aku tinggal di sebuah desa, lebih tepatnya Desa Konoha. Desa Konoha, bukanlah desa yang aman seperti kelihatannya. Walau ramai akan penduduk, tetapi suram ketika bulan purnama tiba.

Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri desa sambil membawa ember yang tebuat dari kayu. Aku disuruh mengambil air oleh ibuku, sebenarnya ini sudah jadi kebiasaanku tiap harinya. Ketika aku menuju ke sumber mata air di desa, aku melihat beberapa orang sedang mempersiapkan untuk Ritual pengusir Serigala. Ya, desa ini selalu menyiapkan hewan ternak untuk di persembahkan ketika bulan purnama, agar sang serigala tidak memakan penduduk.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apa yang orang-orang itu siapkan kali ini. Beberapa orang sedang membuat orang-orangan sawah yang di beri topeng mengerikan dan dibalut oleh kain hitam. Bukan hanya itu, ada keluarga – yang terdiri dari anak perempuan berambut kuning pucat panjang berkulit putih, seorang ayah, dan ibu – yang kali ini mengorbankan hewan ternaknya. Anak kecil itu mengelus hewan ternak atau lebih tepat seekor babi dengan lembut. Ia tampak menahan tangisnya

'Kali ini...Babi ya,' batinku

"Shion, lebih baik serigala itu memakan ternak kita dari pada kita yang di makan." Ujar sang ibu memeluk anaknya dari belakang. Memperingati sang anak agar tetap tabah.

Aku tak peduli dengan hal itu, bukankah semua manusia cepat atau lambat akan meninggal. Jadi percuma saja mereka memberikan ternak mereka untuk serigala itu. Hanya memperlambat kematian mereka saja, tak lebih. Ku lanjutkan perjalananku untuk mengambil air, kata Ibu, pergi dan ambil air lalu kembali. Jujur, aku mencoba untuk menjadi anak baik dan penurut untuk keluargaku.

"_Dobe_, ayo," sebuah tangan berlapis kulit putih pucat terulur kehadapan ku. Tersenyum, itulah yang ku lakukan. Seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya itu adalah sahabat ku sejak kecil, bahkan sejak kami di dalam kandungan ibu kami masing-masing. Berlebihan? Memang.

Lelaki tampan yang berbeda satu tahun denganku, memiliki kulit putih pucat yang tanpa cacat, bola mata _onyx_-nya yang kelam bagaikan malam tanpa bintang dan rambut hitam kebiruannya yang hamper melawan grafitasi ini. Uchiha Sasuke, itulah namanya. Dia yatim piatu dan bekerja sebagai penebang pohon, walau begitu ia tetap keren.

"Kau lama sekali, _Teme_." Aku pun menanggapi uluran tangannya. Aku tidak berbohongkan, aku mencoba untuk menjadi anak baik yang diinginkan orang tuaku, ya, aku telah mencoba. Tetapi selalu gagal bila aku berada di dekat Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami berdua bersembunyi di rerumputan yang tumbuh tinggi. Tangan kiriku sedang memegang tali yang berfungsi untuk menangkap kelinci buruan kami. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke, ternyata ia juga sedang memandangku. Kurasakan wajahku memerah, aku pun berinisiatif tersenyum – atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai– dan dia yang notabene minim ekspresi membalas senyumanku.

Kelinci yang kami tunggu akhirnya datang juga, dengan perlahan kelinci itu masuk kedalam perangkap kami. Tak menunggu lama, aku segera menarik tali di tanganku, dan…_GOTCHA_! Kelinci itu tertangkap. Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingat kata-kata kedua orang tuaku

"_Naruto-chan, sebagai lelaki manis, kau tidak boleh berburu di hutan, mengerti?" _tiba-tiba terngiang suara Ibu yang sedang menasehatiku.

Haah, persetan dengan itu. Aku lelaki, jadi tak ada salahnya bila aku berburu. Aku bukan lah wanita yang setiap harinya selalu bersolek ria di depan lelaki-lelaki mesum di bar desa Konoha!

"_Teme_, bukankah kelinci itu cantik. Lihat bulu putihnya yang seperti warna salju," ujarku mendekati kelinci tangkapan kami

"Akan kubuatkan kau sepatu boot dari kulit kelinci ini, _Dobe_." Kata Sasuke menyeringai sambil memegang kedua teliga dan badan kelinci putih itu.

"Kau pikir aku cewek apa?! Huh, sudahlah, mana pisaumu? Kau bawakan?" tanyaku dengan sebal karena dianggap cewek oleh Sasuke

"Tentu saja aku bawa, manis," goda Sasuke sambil mengambil pisaunya dari saku yang ada di celana si Uchiha satu ini. Sasuke mendekatkan pisau tajamnya tepat di leher sang kelinci tak berdosa, seakan tampak ragu dengan apa yang ia lakukan lelaki yang lebih tua dari ku ini menghadap kearahku dan berkata

"Kau saja yang membunuhnya,"

"Tidak, kau saja." Balasku

"Kau saja, _Dobe_!"

"Kau, _Teme_!"

Mungkin kami tidak seperti yang lainnya. Cara kami bersahabat dan menyesuaikan diri berbeda jauh dengan orang-orang kebanyakan. Kami sering bertengkar, tapi tak jarang juga kami sering memberi kasih sayang yang sama-sama kami butuhkan. Bila terus begini, mungkin…aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Dan mungkin akan di tentang oleh keluargaku.

.

.

.

**8 tahun kemudian**

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya, kulangkah kan kaki ini perlahan menuju belakang pohon. Seperti biasa, aku selalu memandang Sasuke dari balik pohon ini ketika ia sedang bekerja. Tak sengaja aku melirik kapak milik Sasuke di dekat pohon tempat ku bersembunyi.

Dari tempat persembunyianku, dapat kulihat Sasuke yang menoleh kea rah pohon ini. Sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaanku. Terdengar suara langkah yang sudah sangat ku kenali.

"Keluarlah," ujar Sasuke pelan, aku pun menunjukkan sosokku sambil membawa kapaknya

"Kembalikan, _Dobe_,"

"Kembalikan? Memang kau mau bayar berapa, Teme?" goda ku sambil tersenyum nakal

"Kau ini…" tanpa kusadari, Sasuke sudah ada tepat di hadapanku "Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar, tetapi aku dapat…memuaskanmu, _Dobe-koi,_" bisik Sasuke-_Teme _tepat di telingaku. Entah siapa yang memulai, kami sudah saling berciuman di balik pohon agar tidak ada yang dapat melihat.

Aku tau ini salah. Bahkan kami tidak terikat status apapun selain Sahabat. Tidak lebih dan dapat kurang.

Ku putuskan untuk menunggu hingga pekerjaan Sasuke. Selama menunggu, aku mengingat-ngingat masa lalu kami. Selalu bersama, bertengkar, bercanda, dan hal-hal lain yang menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naru," ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tanganku kuat namun lembut secara bersamaan

Sesampainya di rumah, aku membantu ibu dan kakak perempuanku. Ibu ku memiliki rambut merah panjang, berkulit putih, dan selalu memakai pakaian terusan beserta apron hijau. Sedangkan kakak perempuanku, memiliki rambut pirang panjang di kuncir dua, berkulit _tan_, bermata saffire yang sedikit lebih gelap dari milikku. Kakakku selalu saja memakai pakaian terusan seperti ibu ku, hanya saja ia selalu mengenakan jaket yang sama seperti ku dan tidak menggunakan apron.

"Naruto, cepatlah mandi. Setelah ini kita ada makan malam bersama keluarganya Pein," ujar Ibu sambil menyiapkan piring-piring

"_Hai'_," jawabku malas, aku berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ku lepas jaket berwarna hitam oranye kesayanganku, lalu kaos berwarna oranye bergambarkan rubah menyusul, tak lupa ku lepaskan celana ¾ berwarna hitam yang ketat juga ikut ku lepaskan. Terakhir, aku akan melepaskan boxer yang sedang kukenakan tetapi sayang, sebuah tangan besar yang menurutku sangat hangat menahan gerakanku.

"Aku heran, bagaiman caramu dapat masuk sini tanpa ketauan?" tanyaku berbisik

"Aku mempunyai cara ku sendiri, _Dobe_~" oh ayolah, kalian pasti tau siapa orang ini. Siapa lagi yang berani memanggilku dengan sebutan itu selain Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kenapa lama sekali mandinya?" Tanya Kakak ku, Naruko Namikaze

"Aku hanya ingin berendam saja, hehe," jawabku sambil nyengir, salah satu topeng andalanku. Ya, aku hanya akan menunjukkan sifat asli ku kepada Sasuke-Uchiha-_Teme_ seorang.

Aku dan kak Naruko segera ke meja makan untuk makan bersama. Di sana sudah ada Ayah, ibu, dan keluarga Pein. Pein, adalah lelaki berambut oranye jabrik dengan tindik di hidung, bawah bibir, dan di telinganya. Maklum saja, ayah Pein dan Pein sendiri adalah seorang pandai besi yang terkenal hingga luar desa.

Aku duduk di sebelah Kak Naruko. Ayah akhirnya memulai acara makan bersama. Aku bingung, kenapa tidak Sasuke saja yang di ajak makan bersama sih? Kenapa harus si Tindik mesum ini? Aku memanggilnya begitu karena ketika aku dan dia masih kecil, aku hamper di perkosa olehnya. Oleh orang yang tidak kucintai, melainkan kakak ku lah yang menyukai Pein. Benarkan apa kataku, Kak Naruko sekarang sedang curi-curi pandang kearah si Pein mesum. Oh, apa ini?! Kok si Pein mesum malah ngelihat aku?! Bodo amat deh. Lanjut makan aja.

"Jadi, kapan acara pertunangan Pein dengan Naruto di adakan?" Tanya si Ibu dari Pein

"Ohok…ohokk…" kebetulan aku yang sedang minum tersedak karena mendengar pertanyaan itu

"Naruto, pelan-pelan kalau minum," ujar Kak Naruko sambil mengelus punggungku. Aku melirik kakak perempuanku dengan pandangan meminta maaf, karena di keluarga kami hanya aku yang tau bagaimana perasaannya kepada Pein.

"_Gomen_, _nee-chan_." Ujarku pelan yang hanya dapat di dengar olehku dan kakak

"Terima kasih makanannya. Aku selesai," ucapku dengan sopan lalu keluar rumah, aku menyadari bahwa keluargaku dan keluarga Pein memandangku bingung. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kak Naruko.

Ku biarkan kaki ini berjalan kemanapun ia membawaku. Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah ada di rumah nenek yang berada di dalam hutan. Ku ketuk pintunya secara perlahan, tak menunggu waktu lama aku segera mendapati nenek tersenyum ramah. Ia mempersilakan aku untuk masuk dan duduk, lalu memberiku secangkir coklat panas beserta kue kering.

"Tumben, ada apa kau kesini, Naruto-_chan_?" Tanya nenekku. Kalian pasti penasaran bagaimana fisik nenekku. Tidak seperti nenek-nenek pada umumnya, ia terlihat muda dan berbadan bohai terutama dadanya, memiliki kulit putih mulus, berambut pirang yang di kuncir dua dan berbola mata _emerald_ dan cukup misterius. Ya, walau dia adalah nenek-ku tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengetaui banyak hal tentangnya.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Gomen, nenek, aku lupa membawa kue kering dan jus jeruk." Ujarku kalem padanya dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh nenek.

"Ceritakan, Naru-_chan_. Kau tau, kau tak dapat mengelabui nenekmu ini," ujarnya sambil memberiku secangkir coklat hangat. Ah, aku belum bilang ya kalau sekarang musim dingin. Sungguh, dari semua orang, nenek adalah orang kedua yang dapat mengetaui aku bohong atau tidak. Orang pertama? Tentu saja Sasuke.

"Haah, baiklah. Hari ini, keluarga Pein dating berkunjung ke rumah." Aku memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku

"Lalu, mereka membicarakan acara pertunangan Pein dan…aku. Aku merasa bersalah pada Kak Naruko."

"Kenapa?" Tanya nenek

"Aku tau, kak Naruko menyukai Pein. Sedang aku, aku lebih menyukai…" kata-kataku terhenti ketika siluet seseorang yang ku kenal muncul di benakku.

"Lebih menyukai bocah Uchiha itu, hm?" tebak nenek sambil tersenyumke arahku. Aku hanya dapat menunduk malu.

"Apa boleh buat Naruto, di desa ini tidak semua pernikahan di landasi oleh cinta. Melainkan paksaan dari keluarga," jelas nenek sambil meminum coklat panas

"Ah, nenek ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu," ujar nenek bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah kerudung berwarna merah. Lalu ia kembali kepadaku sambil memberikan kerudung itu padaku.

"Ini nenek buat sendiri dengan penuh cinta,"

"Terima kasih, nenek."

Aku tidak dapat membantah paksaan menikah itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, pada kenyataannya warga desa ini masih menganut system pernikahan paksa.

Setelah pulang dari rumah nenek, segera kutidurkan diriku. Lelah sekali rasanya hari ini. Tak lama kemudian, aku pun pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Mimpi yang sangat aneh dan menakutkan. Mimpi bahwa neneklah yang menjadi siluman serigala itu dan membunuh warga desa, aku dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa, aku pergi menemui Sasuke. Ia tampak murung, ketika kutanya mengapa dia menjawab

"Hn, gak apa. Urusi saja tunanganmu." Hooh, sekarang aku tau mengapa ia murung. Cemburu. Dia memang pencemburu, tapi itulah yang kusuka darinya sejak dulu.

Ketika ku kembali ke desa, aku bingung mengapai ramai dan apa yang di permasalahkan? Aku pun mendekat ke kurumunan masyarakat.

Tercengang? Tentu

Kaget? Sangat

Sedih? Terlalu malah

Aku melihat mayat dari orang yang amat ku kenal. Kakak perempuanku. Kembaranku yang hanya beda 5 menit. Namikaze Naruko.

Lemas. Aku jatuh teduduk. Ini semua bohongkan, ia pasti sedang mengerjaiku. Ku goncangkan tubuhnya, memintanya untuk bangun.

"Kak, bangun kak. Bercandanya keterlaluan! KAK NARUKO, BANGUN! KATAKU BANGUN!" bentakku menggoncangkan tubuhnya kasar

Ibuku menahanku, ia mengatakan kak Naruko sudah tidak ada.

"Apa kau tak lihat darah di sekitarnya?!" Tanya ibuku pelan menahan tangisnya

"Psst…mungkin dia menyerahkan diri kepada siluman serigala," bisik seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan mata emerald

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa Sakura?" kali ini seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan bermata merah dengan kacamata

"Karin, masa kau tidak tau? Naruko kan suka sama Pein, tapi sayangnya Pein di jodohkan dengan adiknya. Naruko, Naruko aku tak percaya dia berpikiran dang—" ucapan wanita yang bernama Sakura itu segera ku potong dengan membentaknya kasar

"JANGAN ASAL BICARA, BAJINGAN! KALIANLEBIH RENDAH DARI HEWAN! KALIAN YANG MENGATAI KAKAKKU LEBIH BURUK DARI PELACUR!" cukup sudah, emosiku sudah tidak dapat ditahan. Sasuke yang sejak ttadi memandangku nanar mendekatiku dan memegang ahuku

"Tenanglah, _dobe_." Dia membawaku ke rumahku lalu kami berpisah setelah ia membisikkan sesuatu padaku

Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_koi_

Merah. Wajahku bahkan lebih merah dari pada tomat matang. Hanya dengan mendengar kata cinta dari Sasuke, hatiku merasa lebih tenang.

Malamnya, mayat kak Naruko di rias dengan gaun putih. Rambutnya digerai dan diberi hiasan bunga lily. Cantik. Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dapat mengerti aku melebihi nenek. Bahkan ibuku saja tidak dapat mengerti apa kemauanku. Ia selalu menyuruhku melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Sesukanya sendiri memang. Aku hanya diam memandangi kakakku yang di taruh di peti penuh bunga warna putih, melambangkan kesucian. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat dan lelaki berambut coklat jabrik mendatangiku. Yamanaka Ino dan Inuzuka Kiba.

"Tabahlah Naruto, kami disini, kami akan menemanimu," ujar Ino sambil memelukku

"Ungg…" Kiba yang sebenarnya autis namun baik hati memberikanku sebuah senyum tulus yang jarang diberikan pada siapapun selain Ino tentunya. Lalu mereka berdua memelukku erat

"Terima kasih," ujarku sambil memeluk balas mereka

Pintu terbuka, menandakan ada yang datang. Ketika ku menoleh terlihatlah keluarga Pein dating sambil membawa bunga lily, bunga yang disukai olehku dan kakakku. Mereka segera mendatangi kak Naruko dan menaruh bunga tersebut ke dalam peti. Dapat ku lihat gurat kesedihan di mata Pein.

"Namikaze-san, apakah kau jadi ikut bersama kami?" Tanya Pein dengan tegas

"Ya, aku ikut. Aku ikut, aku ingin membalas dendam pada serigala itu," ujar ayah tak kalah tegas

"Naruto, mau kah kau ikut ke kedai minum untuk sebentar saja?" Tanya Pein kali ini padaku, aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi aku penasaran dengan maksud ayah yang membalas dendam. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk saja.

Di kedai minum, aku melihat banyak orang yang sudah membawa senjata. Tampak juga Sasuke yang duduk di pojokkan. Dia melihatku dan menggerakkan bibirnya sambil menyeringai,

Aku cinta padamu,

Kutahan agar wajahku tidak merah. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada ayah Pein yang emnaiki meja samba; mengangkat tombak

"Semuanya! Ayo kita bunuh siluman serigala itu! Ia sudah membuat kita repot!"

"YAAA!" jawab semuanya semangat sambil mengangkat senjata masing-masing, tentunya Sasuke hanya memandang datar pada ayah Pein. Sungguh khasnya,

Pein tiba-tiba memegang kedua tanganku, memandangku dalam.

"Aku akan membunuhnya demi kau…dan juga demi kakakmu. Jadi ketika kami berhasil membunuhnya maukah kau berdansa denganku di acara perayaan ke matiajn siluman serigala?" ujarnya atau lebih tepatnya tanyanya

Aku hanya memandangnyadatar dan berkata, "Terserahlah, belum tentu kalian berhasil,"

'Aku hanya berharap ia, maksudku Sasuke selamat. Dan hidup bersamaku,' batinku berdoa dengan amat tulus

.

.

.

Esoknya, tanpa menunda waktu lama. Mereka segera memulai pemburuan siluman serigala yang amat kuat. Sungguh, aku tak habis piker. Apa mereka tidak punya otak? Sudah tau siluman itu kuat, tapi senjata yang dibawa hanya tombak, kapak dan pedang. Aku tak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan penampilan yang super duper keren – kaos putih dengan lengan pendek dan resleting di tengahnya, lalu celana kain agak ketak berwarna biru tua, pedang kusanagi yamg di tempelkan di pinggangnya dengan bantuan tali berwarna ungu—sungguh bila aku seirang wanita, aku akan berteriak seperti orang kesurupan. Dia sungguh keren! Tidak seperti Pein, yang hanya memakai kaos hitam, celana hitam dan jaket hitam panjang berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah. Seperti orang mau ziarah saja. (Author dihajar ama Pein FC)

Sebelum sempat berangkat, keduanya memandangku cukup lama. Setelah itu mereka pergi.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Para pemburu desa Konoha berpencar di hutan, tak lama kemudian setelah mencari petunjuk. Mereka berkumpul di depan gua dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Ternyata di dalam gua tersebut sudah mennggu banyak serigala yang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Tak menunggu waktu lama, mereka semua segera bertarung dengan para serigala hitam. Banyak yang terluka, tidak ada yang sampai meninggal hingga,

CROOOTTT!

Darah mengucur deras dari tubuh ayah Pein, ternyata tadi beliau melindungi Pein dari serangan sang raja serigala. Pein yang terhasut amarah, segera menusuk Raja Serigala itu denganpedang buatannya sendiri. Selesai. Hidup sang raja serigala telah usai di tangan Pein.

.

.

.

**Back to Naruto's POV**

2 hari sudah berlalu semenjak rakyat desa ini pergi berburu. Aku menunggu dengan gelisah. Berharap Sasuke selamat, entahlah kenapa akutidak mengkhawatirkan ayahku sama sekali. Aku merasa beliau akan selalu sehat-sehat saja.

"Mereka kembali!" teriak Karin sambil berlari-lari

Mereka? Jadi mereka sudah kembali ya. Segera kulangkah kan kaki ini menuju gerbang desa. Ketika kusampai di sana, aku melihat ada gurat bahagia di wajah para rakyat, tetapi juga ada gurat sedih. Mengapa mereka sedih?

"Kepala desa, kami telah membunuh siluman serigala itu," ujar Pein sambil menyerahkan kepala seekor serigala kepada kepala desa yang umurnya sudah 100 tahun lebih

"Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian. Tetapi mengapa kalian terlihat sedih, wahai anak-anakku yang pemberani?" Tanya sang kepala desa heran

Hawa suram mengelilingi para pejuang desa ini. Beberapa dari mereka maju ke depan sambil menggotong sesosok tubuh yang menutup mata.

'Bukankah ituayahnya Pein?' batinku heran

"Kami kehilangan seorang pejuang dari desa kita ketika melawan siluman serigala ini," jelas ayahku dengan nada sedih

Ibuku yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelahku secara tak sadar mencengkram bahuku erat. Sikap ibu terlihat aneh, tampak gurat kesedihan yang mendalam di mata _emerald_nya yang indah itu.

"Bu, kau kenapa?" tanyaku pelan

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa, hanya terkejut saja," ujarnya kalem sambil tersenyum paksa

"Baiklah, setelah ini mari kita siapkan acara pemakaman." Ujar sang kepala desa tegas

Ibuku segera kembali ke dalam rumah dan keluar dengan ember kosong yang terbuat dari kayu. Aku menghampirinya,

"Ibu, sebenarnya kenapa?" tanyaku lembut, namun ibu seperti tidak mendengar atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tak mendengar. Aku terus bertanya, mengejar ibu kemana pun beliau pergi.

"Haah, ibu akan menceritakannya, tapi berjanjilah tidak bilang pada siapapun." Ucapnya setelah menghela nafas. Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda persetujuan. Ibu akhirnya membawaku ke sebuah mata air di desan ini. Ia menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya,

"Kejadian ini di mulai ketika ibu masih kecil, sekitar umur 8 tahun. Ibu jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki yang pindah ke desa ini. Dia gagah, tampan, dan pintar tapi tidak cukup kayak arena dia pindah ke desa ini sendirian," ibu berhenti sejenak

"Apakah orang itu ayahnya Pein?" tanyau hati-hati, takut menyakiti perasaan ibu. Ibu tampak terkejut sesaat dan melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Ya, dia. Namun orang tua ibu tidak merestui hubungan kami karena…ibu sudah di tunangkan dengan ayahmu yang hartanya lebih banyak." Ibu tampak amat sedih

"Nah, sudah ibu ceritakan. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah, nanti malam kita semua akan berpesta merayakan kemenangan ini." Ujarnya kemudian dan berdiri dari duduknya

Aku tak menyangka bahwa kehidupan ibu seperti itu. Aku ikut sedih…Ibu.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, pesta pun sudah mulai di rayakan dengan meriah. Minuman-minuman, kue-kue, bahkan kostum pun sudah tersedia. Sungguh, aku tak habis piker. Mengapa aku di suruh memakai kostum seperti ini, gaun selutut berwarna kuning dengan randa putih dan pita sebagai hiasan di gaun ini. Terlalu cewek.

"Hai manis~" goda para lelaki di desa ini

'SIAL! Aku ingin membunuh mereka saat ini juga,' batinku sebal, tanpa sengaja ku lihat ayahku yang sudah mabuk berat. Aku segera mendatanginya dan memarahinya, membuat beberapa orang memandang ke arah kami.

"AYAH! HARUS DIBILANGI BERAPA KALI BARU KAU MENGERTI?! . .LAGI!" bentakku emosi dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat akhir dan menggeret ayahku menjauh dari meja minuman keras

Mataku terbelalak, ketika aku melihat pemandangan yang amat…menyakitkan. Terlihat Sakura yang menari erotis di depan Sasuke, dan SASUKE MENANGGAPINYA!

Holy crap! Cobaan macam apalagi ini?! Tak lama kemudian, Pein datang dan mengajakku menari. Aku memiliki ide untuk balas dendam, aku segera menerima tawarannya. Ketika nada berubah menjadi instrument untuk tarian erotis, aku menari se erotis yang aku bisa. Ya, di desaku memang ada tradisi tarian erotis ketika desa kami menang dalam pertempuran. Dengan kata lain, tarian ini untuk menghibur kejenuhan yang ada. Dapat ku rasakan pandangan Sasuke melihat ke kami, aku pura-pura tidak tau. Iringan nada pun selesai, aku segera pergi ke gubuk yang ada di desa ini. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian.

"Haah, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan," gumamku pelan sambil berbaring di tumpukan jerami yang cukup nyaman walau terasa sedikit gatal. Aku menutup mata perlahan, menikmati kesunyian yang ada.

Sebenarnya, aku sedikit – baca : amat – curiga. Bagaimana bias mereka membunuh siluman serigala itu hanya dengan senjata biasa, ketika tadi aku memandangi kepala siluman serigala – kata masyarakat minus aku dan Sasuke – tampak ada keganjalan. Bukankah ayah pernah berkata, bahwa siluman serogala itu dibunuh, siluman itu akan kembali dalam wujud manusia? Tapi mengapa tidak berubah ya,

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, _Dobe_. Nanti otakmu pecah," ejek suara orang yang sangat kukenal. Suara itu berasal dari atasku, sepertinya ia sedang menindihku,

"Kenapa di sini? Nanti wanita _pink_ jalang itu kecewa," ujarku tanpa membuka mataku

"Hooh, sepertinya au cemburu~" cukup sudah! Kubuka mataku, segera kutatap Sasuke tajam sambil mencengkram baju Sasuke dengan erat.

"TENTU SAJA! Kau piker…siapa yang tidak akan kecewa bila orangyang dicintai bersama orang lain dan tampak mesra?!"

"Ayolah, _Dobe_. Kau tau aku tidak serius dengannya," ucap Sasuke mengelus kepalaku penuh kasih sayang .

"Buktikan!" kataku tak lembut

Dapat kulihat dia yang tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Tampan. Memang, dia sangat tampan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Mengeliminasi jarak yang ada.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Ketika Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bercinta dengan mesranya, tanpa di sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat nanar ke arah mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan 'acara' mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke pesta yang semakin ganas. Banyak pasangan yang bercumbu.

"Teme, apa kau tidak curiga,"

"Kalau yang kau maksud tentang siluman serigala, ya, aku amat curiga."

"Jangan-jangan siluman yang asli belum mati," bisik Naruto sedikit takut

"Aku akan melindungimu, tu-an pu-tri~" goda Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"AKU BUKAN WANITA, TEME!" bentak Naruto dengan wajah merah

"Hn, lalu kostummu?"

"I…ini aku dipaksa ibu dan Ino!" jelasku sedikit gagap

.

.

.

**Back to Naruto's POV(AGAIN)**

Malam makin larut, walau begitu tak kurasakan angin yang dingin. Tentu saja karena aku sedang bersama Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan. Kami segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut ketika melihat serigala raksasa. Jangan-jangan itu…

"KYAAAA! SILUMAN SERIGALA MASIH HIDUP!" teriak Sakura ketakuan. Oh, sungguh, bila bukan dalam keadaan hidup atau mati aku akan tertawa bahagia melihat rau ketakutan dari Sakura.

Semua orang segera lari ketakutan. Ada beberapa lelaki dewasa pergi untuk mengambil senjata, ada juga yang lari tunggang langgang untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya diam menatap ke arah siluman serigala itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan siluman ini.

"SEMUANYA! SEGERALAH BERLINDUNG KE GEREJA!" teriak pastur berambut putih berkulit putih dengan mata merah darah, Pastur Hidan namanya.

"Dobe! Segera lari dari sini," pinta Sasuke

"Tidak bila tak bersamamu," jawabku tegas

"KIBA! CEPAT BANGUNDAN LARI!" sebuah teriakan membuatku menoleh. Ku dapati Kiba yang terjatuh dan Ino yang membantunya berdiri

"Untuk kali ini saja, aku akan menurutimu untuk kabur, Teme." Dengan itu aku segera ke Ino dan membantunya untuk kabur. Kiba langsung bersembunyi di atas loteng gubuk. Aku dan Ino berlari mencari tempat yang aman, bukannya aku tak bias memanjat, tetapi Ino yang tak bias memanjat.

Ku lihat ke belakang, siluman serigala itu mengejar kami! Kami menambahkan kecepatan berlari, sampai akhirnya kami terpojok.

Siluman serigala itu mendekati kami perlahan, ia tampak mengendus-endus bau kami. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang cukup berat,

_-Ikutlah bersamaku,-_

Aku mencari asal suara itu, namun nihil. Tak ada orang lain di sini selain aku dan Ino. Ku lihat Ino yang wajahnya sudah pucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

_-Aku ada di depanmu. Tepat di hadapanmu, Naruto,-_

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera menoleh ke depan. Aku terkejut ketika mendapati wajah sang siluman serigala sangat dekat denganku,

_-Ikutlah bersamaku, agar kau aman.-_

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanyaku sedikit kasar

"Eeh?" sepertinya Ino kaget karena aku tiba-tiba bicara

"Ino, kau tak mendengar?"

"Me…mendengar apa?" tanyanya

_-Jadi kau dapat mendengar suaraku,-_

"Tentu, memang kenapa?"

_-Kalau begitu pergilah bersamaku,-_

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu yang bahkan aku tidak tau siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu?!"

_-Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu. Menunggu hingga malam bulan purnama berikutnya dating. Selama itu, berpikirlah…kau mau ikut atau tidak. Nyawa para rakyat ada ditanganu,-_

"Apa maksud—" sebelum pertanyaanku terselesaikan, sebuah suara terdengar.

"DISANA!" teriak seorang prajurit istana. Ah, aku lupa mengatakan bila raja dari sebuah istana dating kemari bersama prajuritnya untuk membantu kami melenyapkan siluman serigala itu kemarin. Tapi tentu saja yang di bunuh adalah siluman serigala palsu. Para prajurit itu menembakkan panahnya, namun sang siluman dengan lihai menghindari panah yang amat runcing dan tajam.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, keesokan sorenya, kami semua berkumpul di gereja karena perintah raja. Ah, bahkan aku tak menganggapnya raja. Dia terlalu seenaknya sendiri dan sombong. Dia memiliki perawakan cukup tinggi, dengan kulit putih mulus, bola mata merah darah dan rambut panjang jabrik. Raja ini memiliki nama Obito Madara. Oh, dan satu hal lagi, kukunya berwarna emas. Ketika ia menceritakan mengapa kukunya berwarna emas, itu karena kuku tajam dengan warna emas dapat membunuh siluman apapun termasuk siluman serigala. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dia saja yang membunuhnya sendiri, merepotkan.

"Sebelumnya, aku akan bercerita tentang kematian istriku," ujarnya, apalagi ini. Dongeng sore kah? Menyebalkan.

"Dulu, aku beserta istri dan anak-anakku hidup damai dan bahagia. Hingga ketika bulan purnama, keluargaku di bantai. Banyak korban berjatuhan,namun bukan hanya itu. Istri, wanita yang paling cantik di seluruh dunia…terluka oleh cakar sang siluman serigala," ia member jeda. Sungguh, lebih cantik kak Naruko ketimbang istrimu, Raja tua.

"Awalnya, aku berpikir bahwa luka itu akan sembuh. Ya memang, itu sembuh, namun tidak dengan jiwa istriku. Ia pernah beberapa kali kehilangan control akan dirinya sendiri dan hamper membunuh beberapa orang termasuk aku. Aku pun meminta saran dari seseorang yang jenius, ia berkata, bahwa mau tidak mau orang yang terkena cakarang siluman harus di bunuh." Dia berhenti bercerita dan meneguk segelas _wine _dalam sekali tegukkan.

"Kita harus membunuh orang-orang yang terkena cakaran sang siluman serigala! Siapapun orangnya, bahkan bila istri atau anak kita sendiri!" ujarnya

"Tunggu! Apa maksud anda dengan kata Istri dan Anak?! Berarti para suami tak pantas dicurigai?!" tanyaku sinis, sebagai seorang anak dan wanita aku merasa tersinggung dong. Untuk beberapa saat kami saling adu pandang dengan tajam dan _deathglare. _Setelah itu ibu ku menarikku kembali ke rumah.

"Heeh~ wanita yang berani," ku dengar kalimat itu cukup jelas sebelum pintu gereja itu di tutup. THE HELL?! DIA MEMANGGILKU WANITA?! KEPARAT! AKAN KUBUNUH DIA NANTI!

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sasuke dating ke kamarku. Dia segera memelukku erat,

"Ada kabar buruk," bisiknya tepat di telingaku

"ngg…Apa?"

"Si _Pinky Girl_, mengatakan bahwa kau pantas di curigai,"

"Memangnya dia bilang ke siapa?"

"Raja Madara,"

"Tch, wanita jalang itu benar-benar…Ada berita apa lagi?" tanyaku sedikit kesal

"Kiba, adik Ino. Di masukkan ke sebuah tempat terbuat dari besi dan di panaskan."

"Kenapa Kiba di begitukan?!" tanyaku terkejut

"Dia terluka oleh serangan siluman serigala,"

Sakura jalang itu benar-benar mengajakku perang rupanya. Bahkan Kiba yang polo situ di jadikan umpan olehnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, kita lihat besok saja, Teme. Aku lelah," ujarku tak bohong. Aku memang lelah, benar-benar beberapa hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

**Normal POV(AGAIN)**

Di tempat lain, tepanya tempat yang dipakai sang raja untuk menginap. Tampak sang Raja dan para pengawal pribadinya sedang bersantai. Pengawal pribadinya ada dua, mereka kembar. Satu bernama Sakon, dan satunya lagi bernama Ukon. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Ino dengan wajah cemas dan gelisah.

"Selamat malam, nona Yamanaka," sapa sang raja lalu menyesap the hijau di depannya

"Ma…malam raja. Saya…ingin melakukan penawaran."

"hmm, rupanya anda adalah wanita yang blak-blakan."

"Saya mohon, bebaskan adik saya dari kurungan tersebut. Saya akan membayar dengan apapun yang anda inginkan," ujar Ino tegas

"Hmm? Bukankah keluargamu itu miskin. Jadi jelas tidak dengan uangkan,"

"A…aku akan membayar dengan tubuhku!" kali ini Ino segera menelanjangi dirinya

"Hmm~ kau tau, aku tak tertarik dengan tubuh wanita lain selain istriku. Tapi sepertinya aku tau dengan apa kau dapat membayarnya,"

"Akan ku lakukan!"

"Baiklah, ini mudah. Kau hanya harus memberikan aku informasi…"

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, namun tidak bagi warga desa Konoha yang sedang gelisah dan ketakutan karena siluman serigala masih berkeliaran. Sakon dan Ukon telah diutus sang raja untuk menangkap Naruto, tanpa alas an yang jelas.

Lagi-lagi warga desa disuruh berkumpul di gereja lagi. Ketika Naruto tiba di gereja itu, orang-orang pada melihat ke arahnya semua. Termasuk Pein dan Sasuke.

"Tch, apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto sinis

"_Well_, hanya ingin bernegosiasi denganmu," ujar sang raja sambil tersenyum palsu

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kau, bias berbicara dengan sang siluman serigala?" tabah sang Raja ketika Naruto membuka mulutnya

Diam sejenak, lalu Naruto meng-iya-kan pertanyaan tersebut. Para warga di sana terkejut semua kecuali Ino, Sakon, Ukon, Raja Madara dan tentunya Naruto sendiri.

"Biar kutebak. Kau diberi tau oleh Ino, eh?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek

"Tepat! _Bravo_!" pujisang raja sambil bertepuk tangan

"Nah, aku ingin bernegosiasi denganmu. Di malam bulan purnama selanjutnya, aku ingin kau menjadi tumbalnya."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau? Hmm~ kau harus mau, kalau tidak…keluargamulah yang jadi tumbalnya,"

"Tch, apaboleh buat. Aku setuju jadi tumbal,"

Benar-benar seorang raja yang licik. Sebenarnya apa mau sang raja ini.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan di gereja tersebut, Naruto tidak diperbolehkan pulang ke rumahnya. Melainkan ia harus di kurung, di penjara yang sempit.

"Naruto-_chan_," sebuah suara membuat Naruto bangun dari lamunannya, ternyata neneknya lah yang memanggil Naruto

"Nenek! Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ahh~ aku hanya ingin membawakanmu kue kering dan coklat hangat. Sekalian membawakan kerudung ini," ujar nenek memberikan barang bawaannya pada Naruto

"Oh! Maaf nenek, aku merepotkan ya," ucap Naruto menunduk

"Hahaha, tidak apa kok. Maaf nenek tidak bisa berlama-lama,"

Setelahnya, sang nenek pun pergi entah kemana.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di took pembuatan senjata. Sasuke dan Pein sedang merencanakan pembebasan Naruto. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan mereka bekerja sama untuk orang yang paling mereka cintai.

"Jadi, kita membutuhkan bantuannya," ujar Sasuke

"Aku mengerti, bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan sudah ada semua. Hanya tinggal melakukan rencana kita." Balas Pein

"Hanya satu saranku, sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati pada orang di sekitar kalian," tiba-tiba, nenek Naruto muncul di belakang mereka dan membuat mereka terkejut.

Mereka menatap nenek dengan wajah datar. Namun sebenarnya mereka bingung dengan apa yang di katakana nenek itu. Ah, bukan mereka, tetapi hanya Pein saja yang bingung.

"Berarti kami juga harus mewaspadaimu, nenek." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai

Mata Sasuke tiba-tiba terbelalak, ketika mencium bau yang 'unik' dari tubuh sang nenek,

'Bau ini…bau siluman serigala, mengapa…' batin Sasuke

"Baiklah anak-anak, aku pergi dulu. _Sayonara,_" Nenek pun pergi

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke dan Pein melakukan rencana mereka dengan bantuan dari ayah Naruto. Tetapi, sayang ayah Naruto malah tertahan di penjara yang sama seperti Naruto.

"_Well, well,_ sebegitu rindunya kau pada anakmu hingga kau menyusulnya." Ujar raja

"Tapi, kau terlambat…sang tuan putrid harus keluar sekarang," Sakon membawa Naruto keluar dan menyuruhnya duduk di tempat duduk yang telah di siapkan. Kaki dan tangannya di ikat, lalu wajahnya di tutup topeng berbentuk wajah serigala jahat.

Semua pintu dan jendela di tutup. Semua orang telah berkumpul di gereja kecuali…

"Wah~ Naruto, kasian sekali kau. Sebelum terlambat, aku ingin minta maaf~" ujar Sakura

**Back to Naruto's POV**

"Wah~ Naruto, kasian sekali kau. Sebelum terlambat, aku ingin minta maaf~" kata si centil Sakura

"Hn, ya," jawabku singkat

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena…Sasuke akan menjadi milikku~" tambahnya

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab. Gadis di depanku ini masih saja berdiri sambil menyeringai, oh ayolah, hentikan seringaian jelek itu. Lebih baik aku melihat seringaian Sasuke saja, yang lebih keren.

Akhirnya si _pinky_ itu pergi, malam semakin larut. Sepi sekali, angin yang dingin sungguh menusuk. Tiba-tiba, ku rasakan hembusan nafas di tengkukku.

"Kami akan menolongmu, Naruto-_hime_," suara ini, ini suara Sasuke!

BUUSSSSHHH!

Tampak asap-asap dan api di sekitar tempat yang kududuki. Sepertinya Sasuke telah menyusun rencana pembebasan untukku sejak awal. Ku rasakan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakiku terlepas, tapi tak sampai di situ. Seorang prajurit menyadari kalau ini hanya jebakan. Di menembakkan panahnya ke arah kami.

Andai saja Pein tidak dating untuk menangkis anak panah tersebut. Sudah di pastikan kam yang akan tertusuk

"Kalian pergilah! Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka, cepat!" tanpa piker panjang, aku dan Sasuke segera berlari menuju ke luar desa.

Ketika kami sudah berada di hutan, tepatnya menuju rumah nenek. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah bekas cakaran di lengan Sasuke.

"Sa…Sasuke, tanganmu…" aku jelas saja terkejut, aku mulai melangkah mundur dan mengarahkan kunai yang kemana-mana selalu ku bawa. Dia berjalan mendekat dengan wajah tetap datar

"Kenapa, _Dobe_? Ini hanya cakaran bia—" tanpa piker panjang ku tusukkan kunai itu pada tangannya dan aku segera berlari. Ketika ku tengok, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di tempatnya tadi.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Mari kita kembali ke desa Konoha. Pein berhasil selamat dari serangan prajurit dan kabur. Nmun sepertinya ada masalah yang terjadi di antara prajurit-prajurit itu.

"Ukon, _Daijobu_?" Tanya Sakon pada kembarannya yang sedang memegang dadanya sendiri

"I…iya, ini hanya goresan ke—" ucapan Ukon terhenti begitu saja ketika sebuah padang perat menusuk tepat di jantungnya

"UKON?! APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN?!" bentak Sakon pada sang raja yang ternyata pelaku penusukan

"Aku hanya membunuh calon siluman serigala berikutnya, hanya itu." Jawab sang Raja dengan santai.

"Tapi dia memiliki keluarga! Apa anda tidak memikirkannya?!"

Ketika itu juga, sang siluman serigala datang dan membuat kekacauan. Sang Raja yang niatnya ingin langsung membunuh siluman serigala malah tangannya terpenggal dan kaki kirinya terkena cakaran. Setelah itu, siluman serigala yang sadar bahwa orang yang ia cari tidak ada, segera pergi.

"Kau harus mati," ujar Sakon mengagkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi

"Apa…kau tidak kasihan padaku…bagaimana nasib anak-anakku?" Tanya sang raja dengan wajah melas

"Ukon juga memiliki keluarga. Istrinya, baru saja melahirkan anak kembar." Itulah kalimatterakhir yang dapat di dengar sang raja, dan setelah itu semua berubah jadi gelap.

"Baiklah semuanya, kalian semua harus siap akan kedatangan siluman brengsek itu lagi! Di pertarungan berikutnya kita harus menang!" teriang Sakon memimpin orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"YAAAA!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, tangan dari sang raja yang terpenggal telah hilang di ambil seorang lelaki bertudung hitam.

.

.

.

Kita kembali lagi pada sang tokoh utama. Ia berjalan ke arah rumah sang nenek. Perlahan tapi pasti, setiap langkah dilalui dengan hati-hati.

"Nenek, apa kau ada di dalam?" tanya Naruto pelan sambil mengetuk pintu

Naruto dengan perlahan membuka pintu. Ia terkejut ketika yang didapatinya adalah ayahnya sendiri, bukan sang nenek.

"Ayah kenapa kau ada di sini? Di mana nenek?"

"Ah, dia sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah meninggal," kata Minato – ayah Naruto—. Minato berjalan mengambil mangkok dan mengisinya dengan sup hangat lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Lalu, sedang apa ayah di sini?" Tanya Naruto curiga menatap tepat pada mata Minato lekat.

-_Kenapa kau tidak menyadari? Padahal kau dapat mendengarku,_-

'Suara itu muncul lagi!' Naruto segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Nihil. Siluman serigala tidak ada di mana-mana.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Minato dengan menyeringai

'Kena…pa…dia memandangku seperti itu…atau jangan-jangan ayah adalah…' batin Naruto terhenti ketika suara dobrakan terdengar

"NARUTO! AWAS! DIA ADALAH SILUMAN SERIGALA! AYAHMU ADALAH SILUMAN SERIGALA!" teriak Sasuke segera menyelamatkan Naruto

"Wah, wah sang pangeran telah datang,"

"A…pa maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto denganpanik

"Awalnya aku mengira nenekmulah serigala itu, _Dobe_. Tetapi, ketika ku endus bekas luka di tubuhku aku segera menyadari kalau ini adalah…bau badan ayahmu." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Mata Naruto terbelalak mengetaui kebenaran ini, sedang Minato hanya menyeringai.

"Tepat sekali, anak muda. Aku lah siluman serigala yang kalian cari. Ketika aku ke desa untuk menjemputmu, dan kau tidak ada aku langsung tau kemana tempat yang kau tuju, Naruto sayang."

"Lalu kenapa kau membunuh Kak Naruko, ayah?!" Tanya Naruto penuh emosi kepada sang ayah

"Karena, dia mengetaui identitasku dan tidak mau mengikutiku. Dia berkata akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada masyarakat. Kau tau kenapa?" Minato menghentikan ucapannya untuk mengambil nafas

"Karena ia marah padaku. Dia berteriak padaku menyalahkanku atas perjodohanmu dengan si Pein, sedangkan dia menyukai lelaki itu dan kau menyukai bocah di sebelahmu." Sambung Minato masih menyeringai.

Tercekat. Itulah yang dialami oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Kejadian ini sangat membuat Sasuke _Out of Character_. Minato mulai mendekat dan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto, membekapnya.

"Ikutlah denganku, Naruto. Kau, keturunanku…keturunan para siluman Serigala. Kau akan menjadi lebih kuat dari aku dan membuat para keturunan serigala yang lain memiliki pemimpin lalu mereka akan senang," bisik Minato yang lumayan keras hingga apat di dengar Sasuke

Sasuke segera menyerang Minato, namun di urungkannya ketika Minato menjadikan Naruto sebagai tameng perlindungan. Sasuke menggeram sebal. Berulang kali ia mencoba menyerang namun tetap gagal, sesekali tanpa sengaja Naruto tergores oleh serangan Sasuke. Hingga…

"AAARRRRGGHHH!" Naruto menusukkan kunainya di lengan Minato dan membuatnya bisa berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Hah…hah…Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya

"Ini, tusuklah dia di waktu yang tepat. Aku akan menusuknya dengan…sesuatu." Bisik Sasuke lalu mencium pipi Naruto sekilas

"_BA…BAKA!_INI BUKAN WAKTU YANG TEPAT, _TEME_!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah super merah

Mereka akhirnya kembali serius dan mulai bertarung dengan Minato. Di awal-awal mereka bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh, hingga tak lama kemudian kekuatan mereka perlahan-lahan mulai menurun karena kelelahan.

"Apa hanya segitu saja? Sungguh mengecewa—"

JLEB! Pedang milik Sasuke tertusuk tepat di dada Minato, dandari belakang sebuah tangan yang di ketahui milik sang raja Madara menusuk Minato tepat di jantungnya. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh lelaki paruh baya itu ambruk dan tak bernafas lagi.

"Kau dapat itu…dari mana?" Tanya Naruto terkejut

"Madara sudah mati dan tangannya dipotong oleh ayahmu,"

"Hm, jadi sekarang kita mau kemana? Tidak mungkin kita kembali ke desa."

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke desa, dan aku…akan pergi untuk sementara. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan akal sehat ketika berubah jadi siluman serigala dan menyakitimu, _Dobe_."

"Tapi _Teme_, ayolah biarkan aku ikut. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ke aliran sungai besar sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto. Mereka berhenti, Sasuke menaiki perahu yang ada di sana dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto setelah mencium Naruto sekilas.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku akan kembali dan hidup bersamamu kelak, tunggulah aku, Naruto_-koi._ _My Eternal Love_."

.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Sudah beberapa tahun semenjak Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sejak saat itu tinggal di dalam hutan, di sekitar rumahku banyak bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh indah. Aku selalu menantinya tanpa ada rasa lelah, karena ku percaya, kelak dia akan kembali padaku dan hidup bahagia. Sama seperti yang ia janjikan. Selain itu fisikku sudah berubah, rambut pirangku yang kupanjangkan hingga pinggang dan sekarang aku suka memakai pakaian perempuan. Karena Sasuke pernah bilang, aku tampak pantas dengan pakaian berubah.

-_Dobe, tak kusangka kau berubah_, _dan menjadi lebih cantik_-

Sebuah suara yang amat ku kenal mengagetkanku ketika aku sedang menyirami bunga-bunga. Ku tolehkan kepala ke arah pepohonan, dan tampaklah seekor siluman serigala—ah bukan! Bukan seekor siluman serigala, namun seorang yang kucintai. Uchiha Sasuke yang berwujud siluman serigala.

Dapat ku lihat ia merubah dirinya menjadi manusia kembali. Poni yang sudah mulai panjang, pakaian yang biasa namun tampak keren bila ia kenakan, Kusanagi yang selalu ada di pinggangnya pun masih ada dan…dan pandangan lembut yang dulu selalu ia berikan padaku masih ada, masih ia berikan padaku.

Aku segera lari memeluknya, ia membalas pelukkanku dan mencumbuku dengan mesra.

-FIN-


End file.
